


In the Wild (Wolf Edition)

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: KHR, M/M, Multi, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is a very loved and cared for wolf that gets taken from his pack, well the humans are taking him to their destination they get in to an accident giving him a chance to escape, he gets away but is injured, lost, tired, and weak. When he passes out he is found by another wolf pack, what will happen to poor Tsuna? Its 1827, and might have some other 27 pair later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay, so there are a few things to explain before you read: 1. this is a AU. 2. It is about everyone in the show being wolves. 3. the wolves can speak to one and other; although I don't write it any differently, so if the wolves talk to each other it's not normal speak, it's in a fake wolf language but I write it in English like any other speaking in a story. 4. it's BoyxBoy but its animals so I am pretty sure there won't be anything to bad in it, maybe a lick or something like that. 5. This is the most important point so read it, like always Hibari even as a wolf is extremely hot. Well to the wolves.
> 
> DISCLAMIER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

In the Wild- Prologue

Tsuna was a young wolf; he had what looked to be a very happy life; it seemed to everyone around him that he enjoyed it a lot. He had the softest and most beautiful coat among all the wolves in his entire pack and the brightest orange eyes with Amber speckles throughout which was something special in only his eyes. He was the friendliest little wolf and he got along with all the others. He had all the females whether they were old or young; all the females loved him, but he also had many male wolves in his group that tended to glance his way when he wasn’t looking. 

He looked around the caved area where he and his pack lived; he was currently looking for his mother because the elder wolf of the group had told him to go find her, and she was the female alpha so whatever the elder wished for him to tell her must be important. He continued to look around so that he could tell her that Nono needed to talk to her; well he was glancing around he suddenly saw his mother come out of the forest through the corner of his eye. He quickly ran over to her, “Mother, Nono needs to talk to you.”

She turned her head, “Okay, I’ll go find him and see what he wants; you go figure out where you father is I need to speak with him after I see Nono.”

Tsuna nodded and turned to leave, “Ok.”

He ran in to the forest and looked around; when he didn’t see anything he just continued running. He just continued to running; passing by tree after tree as the green of the forest combined together and blurred past him. He never stopped until he came to the edge of the forest by the town. As soon as he was getting in sight of the town he dropped down as low as he could and slowly moved forward until he was right on the edge of the bush; he checked to see if anyone was watching and when no one was he slowly continued his trek towards his destination. He walked along the edge of the bush ducking whenever someone got to close to him, once the threat was gone he continued on until he came to the edge of a large grassy clearing. He lifted his head just enough so that he could see all around him; after taking a long very careful glance for anyone or anything that could possibly be around he walked forwards towards his destination on the other side of the clearing. As he was reaching the middle of the clearing he heard an extremely large *BANG*; suddenly something hit him in the back of the leg. It wasn’t a bullet no to Tsuna it looked more like a stick with feathers on the end. But he just continued to walk ignoring the sensation from the shot until his vision began to fuzz over; he was now begin to feel dizzy as he tried to keep walking but soon his body became weak and his legs one by one gave out beneath him. He was on his side just barely awake when he saw human legs walking up to him, he wanted to attack and bite but all he could manage to do was make a weak and pathetic low growl. His eyes began to black out as he felt the humans picking him up. He could hear them speaking in a language he had never heard before as he passed out.


	2. Ch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is captured and gets hurt in an accident.

Chapter 1

It was pitch black when Tsuna awoke. He was shaking lightly from shock, fear or coldness he did not know. To make matters worse, he was extremely dizzy and confused.

Nothing seemed to click until the gears in his mind started to churn out memories of what he had been doing before.

He had been captured while searching for his father and he was at a lost. He had never been in a situation like this. Hell… he had never even been anywhere near a human before.

His father, when he was younger, had shown him from a distance and that was he had ever been to seeing a human. His parents were very protective and he was not usually allowed away from the cave without another member of the pack.

However, today was special. Everyone had been so busy because of the new pack of wolves that had come a little too close to their territory the other day. With everyone busy, they had let him be the messenger for the day.

Tsuna lifted his head slightly to get a look around what he was sitting in and whatever he had been sitting on suddenly jerked to the side, causing him to accidently knock against the side of what he was sure now was a metal box.

He waited a couple more minutes in the dark, cramped and quiet space for his, now worse, pounding headache to calm down. Afterwards he stood up and tried to edge towards the small slanted gaps that barely allowed light in. He saw what he thought were trees but they were so blurred because of the limited scope of vision. That made it hard for him to really tell for sure.

The box jerked again, causing his entire body to slam in to the side. He howled in agony as his body met the cold hard metal. He decided not to stand this time until whatever this metal box was on stopped completely to lessen his chances of self-injury.

It did not take long until he felt all the motion come to a halt. Quickly he stood up and got the best look that he could from what he could see through the crack. They had stopped in front of some large building. He watched as the people who kidnapped him walked around the vehicle.

One was obviously checking how well the stupid metal box was hooked off and the other was using some weird stick to feed the large vehicle carrying him. Tsuna growled which effectively got both men's' attention but that was all it did.

When the men had finished up with what they had been doing, the vehicle started moving again. Once it started to move, Tsuna laid down on his stomach with his legs crossed to think about what he could do. He knew from what his parents had taught him that if he did not come up with a plan, he would most likely end up dead. Being dead was not a very good thing.

Tsuna had gotten bored after giving up since he had no clue to what to do about his situation. He accepted the fact he was stuck and Tsuna accidentally slipped into a deep slumber. He was so bushed that it made it completely impossible for him to stay awake at that exact moment. Tsuna did try his best to overcome the drowsiness but it overwhelmed him.

When Tsuna awoke, there was water seeping in from the gaps of the box. It was enough reason to make him believe it was raining. He also noticed that there was no more light coming into the box anymore which meant that it must already be night.

He was soaked even though his coat has a protective layer to help fight off the water, it still made him rather cold. He stood up just slightly and shook his fur, trying to get some of the water off.

Suddenly he heard a loud screech and he was slammed against the end of the box. He felt the box being lifted up as the restraints that were holding it in place must have broken. The box flew into the air and he braced himself for impact. The box came down fast, slamming right into the dirt beneath him knocking him out.

When he got up, he could see that the box was broken. Tsuna tried to get up and one of his legs gave way beneath him. He attempted to stand again and barely got steady enough to move.

Poking his small head out of the box, he saw fire and metal everywhere. It must have been one of the two vehicles he was seeing. He continued to look around.

Tsuna was a distance from the accident but he could still smell nothing but blood and gas. He looked at his body and realised it might have been a lot of his own blood.

Once out of the box, he looked back to see that he was definitely lucky to just be alive. The box may have opened but it was broken with large areas pointed inwards. The part underneath was so smashed up it had turned into a much squished triangular shape from what Tsuna was sure use to be a rectangle.

When he thought he would be able to move, he looked at the forest and began to limp there. As he was progressing very slowly, Tsuna continuously checked behind him to ensure that there was no one who could attack him off guard.

If Tsuna had to, he would attack. He may not like hurting other creatures but he would kill if it was to save his own life, especially if it was a human his parents always told him. They were the worst of the all the creatures because they would rob wolves of their freedom and cage them with other wolves.

When Tsuna arrived at the forest, he almost dropped from the relief of getting away but he knew he had to continue or they would find him again. With that in mind, Tsuna forced himself to continue moving.

As he made his way further into the forest, Tsuna did not notice all of the strange foreign smells. He had no idea how far away from his home or his family he truly was. Honestly, he stopped caring and focussed on how to get away and find somewhere safe to hide.

Even if he could fight his way out of trouble normally, he would not be able to right now because of how badly injured his leg was. He ignored it initially but after forcibly walking on it for such a long time, he was sure that the injury was pretty serious but he didn't think it would be broken because of he still managed to walk on it.

Tsuna walked for as long as he could possibly manage when he could no longer force his body to move in the direction he needed to go. He dropped dead on the ground. He tried to force his body back up but it would not move a single muscle. Tsuna gave up, accepting the fact that he would probably never wake up again.

Hibari was watching the young ones eat from the deer he had killed. He was far enough to enjoy the space at the same time, close enough to watch the young ones eat. He hated crowding with other wolves yet somehow he had become the leader of the pack. Most of the wolves in his pack had come together after losing or being abandoned by their old packs. None of them were really related by blood from his perspective. It was not an ordinary pack of wolves. Also, Hibari did not have a mate yet. No one in the pack felt that way about him and he did not feel that way about anyone else.

Hibari was a larger wolf with a black and grey coat. He had a black-grey with light purple speckled eyes but most wolves do not take notice because they were not close to him.

Hibari was extremely fast and strong which gave him an advantage when it came to both fighting and hunting. Even though he was the leader of the pack, he does not usually go near the group unless he was really needed.

Hibari had wandered off now. He felt like going for a run so he had been running through the bush when he got to the road which was at the edge of his territory. He saw ruble and humans. He knew what that meant so he just turned and wanting to leave but as he was leaving he could smell the scent of another wolf's blood and decided to follow it. He broke into a run and followed the scent for quite a while. The unknown wolf had gotten pretty far into his territory and was clearly injured.

When Hibari came into a small enclosed area with lots of bush, he noticed dark brown fur a little ahead. When he got closer, he thought it was a female wolf by the animal's size. When he was right beside it, he noticed it was a small and petite male wolf.

He noticed the large injury on his back leg first. There was blood all over the dark brown coat but it still looked amazing. Hibari put his face closer to get a better look at the other wolf when suddenly his eyes snapped open and jumped away from him as best as he could.

Hibari stood there and watched as the other beast studied him, determining if he was a threat. When Hibari moved slightly, the other wolf would change his stance. Hibari smiled knowing the other wolf was an alpha from just the way it carries itself. He looked at the other wolf in the eyes and his vision was held by them. He found himself unable to look away as they were so entrancing.

While he was captivated by the new wolf's eyes, Hibari noticed how he almost collapsed but it caught itself and straightened its stance again. Hibari saw the others wolf's legs begin to shake and moved closer slowly, not wanting to alarm the other wolf.

The other wolf had stopped paying attention to Hibari, trying more to hold itself up. Suddenly, the other wolf's back leg gave out and he started to fall to his right but Hibari was quick to move in so that he was supporting him. The brown wolf glanced up at him and only managed to apologise before it passed out.

Hibari held the unconscious brown wolf up and slowly lowered him to the ground. When the wolf was lying down, he moved away and sat across from him. Why had he helped the young wolf? He should have killed it for intruding and trespassing on his territory but for some reason he did not want to.

Hibari decided to wait till the wolf woke up to return to the cave. He knew if he left it alone, some other animal might end up killing it and he, for some unknown reason, did not want that to happen to the young male wolf.

Hibari waited for him to wake up but seeing no improvement after being out for so long, Hibari decided to lick the younger wolf's open wound on its back leg to clean it out and when he was done, he decided to rest beside him.

Tsuna felt horrible as he awoke. He did not remember much of what happened other than when he woke up a little earlier to another wolf beside him but when he figured that the wolf was not going to hurt him, he passed out again.

Tsuna felt warmth on his side as his orange eyes fluttered open to glance at the large greyish black wolf sitting beside him. He looked over at the other wolf and the black wolf glanced down. "You're on my land."

Tsuna's eyes flashed open as he tried to stand up. "I'll leave then."

Tsuna limped away but the other wolf lightly bit down on the upper part of his shoulder to stop him. "You don't have to leave. There's a group of us here and we usually take in other lost and abandoned wolves. If you want you can come back with me to our den."

The second Tsuna heard that he collapsed again. He was exhausted and his body could not handle the stress he was in, let alone anymore additional stress. "Thank you. I would not be able to walk another five minutes even if I wanted to."

Hibari looked at him and then at his leg. "With your injury I can see why but try to stand for another second."

Tsuna forced himself up again and Hibari went beside him to help him stand the best he could. They walked for a little while and then would take a short break before continuing on again.

Hibari for some reason did not mind being with the younger wolf and he was confused still as to why he was helping him to begin with. They were silent for most of the trip but when they were getting closer to the den, Hibari asked him a question. "What's your name?"

Tsuna replied wearily. "My name's Tsunayoshi but everyone just called me Tsuna. What's yours?"

Hibari looked into Tsuna's eyes. "I have two names. In my pack they call me Hibari but before I got with them I was called Kyoya by the people close to me."

Tsuna looked away when he heard something in the distance. "Which should I call you?"

Hibari stood up when he heard the noise in the distance. He turned and saw a Black-bluish wolf approaching them. He looked at Tsuna who was getting ready to run but when he looked at Hibari, the older wolf shook his head. "Calm down. He's one of the wolves in my pack and you can call me Hibari. No one really calls me Kyoya anymore."

Tsuna thought it was a little sad for Hibari to have a name but not have anyone using it.

The blue wolf gave Tsuna a quick look to access him before talking to Hibari. "You weren't back yet so the girls sent me to find you."

Hibari looked towards the den. "I found another wolf and he's injured so it's taking a while to get back to the den. His leg had a large cut and he can't walk very well at the moment so we have to stop every once in a while to rest because he can't stand for too long."

The blue wolf looked at him and smiled. "What is your name?"

Tsuna replied. "Tsunayoshi, but I'm usually called Tsuna."

The blue wolf got caught in Tsuna's glance for a while and then looked away. "Well then I'll just call you Tsuna and my name's Yamamoto."

Hibari stood up and told Tsuna, "Stand up with him here. We'll walk beside you to hold you up so we won't need to stop and wait for your leg to rest. It will be faster for the rest of the jorney."

Tsuna agreed and cooperated as they began their slow journey back.

When they returned, everyone looked over at the new wolf. Some fawned over him while others eyed him suspiciously.

Hibari told Yamamoto he was taking the new wolf to his cave which confused everyone since no one was allowed inside it before.

Once Tsuna was sitting down and Yamamoto had left, Hibari stayed beside Tsuna. Tsuna felt uneasy. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

Hibari stated as a matter of fact, "This is my cave and I'm the leader of the pack so no one else really has a say. Also, I noticed you act like the rest of them."

Tsuna was surprised. "How do I act like them?"

Hibari looked at the other wolves from his cave and snorted. "Like a bunch of herbivores."

Tsuna looked at him strangely. "How? We're wolves so how could we act like herbivores?"

Hibari just shook his head. "Never mind, you won't get it anyways."

Tsuna pouted. The wolf was very strange indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So this was the official 1st chapter, I am so happy that it has been fixed by such a wonderful beta reader and I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys.
> 
> Beta Reader's Note: I enjoyed reading this so I hope everyone reading this would too ^^ Do leave reviews!


	3. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is enjoying life with Hibari and his group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is out early compared to planning to release it on Friday this week; I got on a roll today and just kept typing. So first of all the wolves in the group are: Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hana, Ken, and Chikusa.
> 
> Okay I have decided to stray a little off the path of pure scientifically correct wolves; the ones in my story are different because they'll be able to use flames latter on and other things. Also they'll be special colors too. So here's the next chapter it's over 3000 words which is where I'll try to keep all chapters.
> 
> I really love all the support this story is getting for just having started I mean all the reviews and follows make me want to keep writing. I also think I'll map this story out from here on out so I know where it's going because I have a ton of ideas about other groups and can't wait to get farther so please tell me what you think.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Chapter 2

It has been a little over two weeks since Tsuna had been found by Hibari. He talked with everyone else now and was getting along with them but usually Tsuna would stay with Hibari back at the cave.

After the first day with the bear, Hibari had not taken him hunting again. Instead, Hibari would go by himself and bring the food back with him for the smaller wolf. Today however, Tsuna and Hibari were walking through the forest. It was the daily patrol and Hibari had asked if Tsuna wanted to go with him. As Tsuna's leg was almost fully recovered, he decided to go with Hibari.

At first they moved slowly but once Tsuna was sure his leg would be fine, they picked up their pace. Since they had not eaten, they would find some food.

Tsuna stopped running when he heard a noise nearby. Hibari stopped next to him. Tsuna dropped low to hide his presence and waited to hear the noise again. When he heard the noise, he slowly made his way towards it. Hibari was about to run and attack when Tsuna glared back at him, motioning him to stop since Tsuna was not in the mood to go on the chase with his leg. Tsuna was unable to run at full speed.

Tsuna crept stealthily towards the other animal. He made no noise as he got closer and closer to the much larger animal.

When Tsuna was less than five feet away from the animal, he stopped for a second to ready his legs and then in two swift movements, he was on the animals back with a grip on the side of its neck. The animal did not have the chance to fight back as Tsuna bit down on its air passage.

In a matter of seconds, the large elk was dead. Tsuna released his hold when it stopped struggling. He stood up calmly and looked at Hibari who walked over.

As soon as Hibari was close, Tsuna started eating and Hibari joined in. They dragged what was left of the animal back to the den for the others when they were done. Only when the both of them had settled in their cave with Tsuna lying down, Hibari asked, "Where did you learn to hunt?"

Tsuna rolled over so that he could see Hibari. "My pack's old leader taught me but a lot is natural for me."

Hibari sat down at the entrance so he could glance out of the cave every once in a while. "Why would the pack leader teach you how to hunt?"

Tsuna hummed thoughtfully. "He was my dad. My mom was a pretty good hunter too actually but even though I was taught to hunt, they didn't let me out of the den unless we were all going somewhere. They weren't very good to me either."

Hibari nodded. "It must have been annoying to be so closed off from the world."

Tsuna stood up and moved over to where Hibari was and rested against him. "It was. I hated being so closed off from the world. I do love my parents but they were too protective of me, not to mention it didn't help me in the end. The humans still got me."

Hibari looked at Tsuna with a slight frown. "You never told me what actually happened to you."

Tsuna scratched his ear. "Some humans caught me. I was on the back of a vehicle when it was raining and I think they got into an accident? I'm lucky I lived through it."

Hibari rubbed up against him. The chilly evening fog was beginning to set in. "So you were in that large accident by the road where I followed the blood from."

Tsuna nodded sheepishly with a wolfish grin. "Yeah, if you hadn't found me that night I probably would have been dead."

Hibari licked Tsuna's neck tenderly. "I'm glad I found you."

Tsuna returned the gesture. "I'm glad you did too. I love being here. I feel so free now."

Both wolves sat there in a comfortable silence the rest of the time enjoying each other's company. No words were needed between them as they understood each other's feelings.

Tsuna had fallen asleep rather early and Hibari was watching him in the dark. He was not tired yet. No, all he really wanted to do at the moment was to really just think about everything the younger wolf had told him in the last few weeks.

He clearly had a lot of anger built up about his father and even though he loved his mother, he was angry at her too. He felt angry at these wolves that he did not even know. How could they have treated the younger wolf like that? They were wolves. They were animals born to be free. A wolf without freedom is like a chained dog and that should have never happened to such a beautiful creature.

Hibari was already sure that he would not know what to do if he lost Tsuna. The younger wolf meant everything to him in such a short amount time and he really liked him.

Hibari had never felt comfortable with anyone else before but Tsuna was different. He made Hibari want to be with him. Tsuna was special and Hibari felt like he was drawn towards him. He loved being with the smaller wolf so much that he would do anything to see Tsuna smile. Hibari yawned and rested his head on Tsuna's back. Sleep took over him.

Daybreak was a quick affair and Hibari watched from a distance while Tsuna interacted with the rest of the pack. Hibari was waiting patiently for Tsuna to return to him but then he had to talk with the others before they went on patrol.

Right now Tsuna was talking with Yamamoto and Gokudera because they asked him if he wanted to go hunting with them the next day. Hibari had given Tsuna the green light to go but he disliked the idea of allowing the younger being with the others that much. At the same time he refused to be like the younger wolf's old pack.

When Hibari noticed Tsuna turn to head back, he saw the two other male wolves following behind Tsuna. Tsuna ran over next to Hibari. "They said they wanted to come with us… Is that okay?"

Hibari made no inclination to answer but instead, he nodded his head. Tsuna rubbed his head against Hibari to show he was happy about it and then they were off. The group walked into the forest and headed for the boarder of their territory.

Once they reached the edge, the group noticed a new smell right away. Tsuna was surprised by the scents and Hibari noticed how strange Tsuna was acting right away. He stopped walking when he had enough of waiting for an answer. "What's wrong?"

Everyone looked at him and he just sighed. "It's...my old pack. I don't know why or how but they're here."

Hibari's eyes widened slightly. He did not want to let go of Tsuna but he had decided to ask Tsuna what he wanted to do because he would never allow himself to take Tsuna's freedom away. He wanted the wolf to be happy. "Do you want to leave?"

Tsuna stopped walking and spoke softly. "I don't want to lose my freedom again. I don't want to leave all of you guys and most of all I don't want to leave you..."

In Hibari's mind it was settled then. Tsuna would not be going anywhere. His place was here and nobody else was going to change that fact.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Hibari worriedly. Yamamoto spoke up. "We're not going to let them take him back are we? I mean isn't he a part of our pack now?"

Hibari nodded and narrowed his eyes. "He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

The group continued to walk through the forest and Tsuna stayed right on Hibari's right flank with Yamamoto and Gokudera behind them. While they were walking, Tsuna stopped when he thought he heard something. The second Tsuna stopped Hibari looked around suspiciously, knowing to trust in Tsuna. "Did you hear something?"

Tsuna nodded and whispered lowly. "To our far right there's someone and then someone's behind us to our left. Get ready because they're preparing to jump. Turn when I say 1, 2...NOW! Yamamoto! Hibari!"

The two wolves turned to attack the ones that jumped at them. Gokudera stood close to Tsuna. Tsuna just continued to stay still listening for the next attack. He heard another light snap in front of him. The second he heard the noise, everyone lost sight of him as he attacked.

He moved as fast as he could and instantly he had the wolf in front of him on the ground his mouth carefully placed around its neck. He noticed that it was his dad and he released him quickly. He went over to Hibari who had come over after hitting the other wolf.

Tsuna stood behind Hibari and looked at the other group as Yamamoto and Gokudera stood close to him protecting his back. Hibari stood and looked at the other pack leader. "Why are you in my territory?"

Hibari looked at Iemitsu as the much older wolf stood up. The other wolves all came out from there hiding spots until there were seven enemies in total, including Tsuna's mom and dad. Tsuna stayed right beside Hibari as Nana looked at him in surprise. "Tsu-kun you're alive?"

Tsuna looked at his mom and then felt his father glaring at him. His father yelled, "You didn't listen to my one rule and got us removed from our land… you getting caught gave the humans a reason to look for more… you got Lal killed! Take responsibility for your actions Tsuna!"

Tsuna walked towards his father and yelled, "What are you talking about? I'm not the stupid one who decided to use me as a simple messenger on the day another group of wolves appeared and you have the nerve to tell me to take responsibility? How about you try and..."

Iemitsu lifted his paw to smack Tsuna but Hibari stopped him as Yamamoto and Gokudera walked forward. "What do you think you doing to him?"

Iemitsu put his paw down and glared menacingly at Hibari. "I'm punishing the mistakes of a member of my pack and the mistakes my child made."

Hibari looked at him furiously. "No, you're the pack leader and his father which means you're responsible for what happened."

Iemitsu growled back. "What the hell do you know about running a pack?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari who was baring his teeth, ready to go. "I am the leader of this pack so shut your mouth and get out of my territory before I bite all of you to death. I do not respect you or care for you and there is nothing more that I hate than someone entering my territory against my wishes."

Iemitsu went to attack Hibari but Tsuna stepped in between and bit Iemitsu's paw. Iemitsu screamed in agony from having the pad on the bottom of his right foot ripped off. The orange in Tsuna's eyes grew and he glared at his father prepared, for the kill. "How dare you talk to Hibari like that… you come onto his land and then have the nerve to treat him that way… GET OUT NOW!"

The seven wolves from Tsuna's previous pack looked at him surprised by the outburst. He had never yelled at them before over anything so it was new to them. His mother took a step towards him but Tsuna just gnashed at her and sternly said, "LEAVE NOW, before we change our minds."

Nana pleaded, "But Tsuna, you don't belong here. You're special… you need to come with us."

Tsuna would hear none of it. "I won't. I refuse to go anywhere with you anymore… I hated my life before. I know what freedom is now and I refuse to have it taken away from me by any of you again!"

Tsuna turned so his right hind leg was showing as he looked at Hibari. Everyone saw the large wound on the side but they dared not ask questions with the look Hibari was giving them. It was screaming for them to leave or die.

Hibari looked at Tsuna who was shaking in anger. "What did she mean by special?"

Tsuna sighed. He hated being forced to tell people about his secrets. "I guess you could call it almost like a super intuition. I've had it since I was little. It's more than just me hearing them. From the noise that their bodies make, I can tell what they're going to do next and what conditions their bodies is in. When they jumped out at you guys, I knew exactly when for you guys to defend and then I could tell that some of them were injured already before our fight."

Hibari nodded in understanding. "So that's how you're so silent when you move. You know exactly where to step. It's also how you knew exactly when to jump and from where so he wouldn't notice you until it was too late when we were hunting the elk."

Tsuna nodded. "It's very helpful actually. Although it doesn't always work with humans when they are using guns… That's why they were able to shoot me with the tranquillizer dart."

Tsuna turned back to his old pack. When his mother stepped forward, he just sighed. "Please just go away... I will hurt you if you don't."

Nana stepped forward standing taller than before. "Who do you think you are to talk to the mate of the pack leader like that? I may be your mother but I'm also the alpha here so as a higher ranking wolf than you, I'm telling you to get that ass over here."

Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped in now. Yamamoto just stated, "He's not of lower ranking than you."

Nana looked at him confused. "How isn't he? I'm the mate of our alpha."

Gokudera scoffed at that. "And he will one day be the mate of ours so shut it."

Nana jumped and took a step back while Tsuna was surprised by what Gokudera had said. Hibari was nonchalant because he already decided that in his head. Tsuna looked at them and asked his question, "But I'm a guy… I can't be the alpha mate, only a female can."

Hibari smirked. "No, it doesn't matter what sex you are because the alpha mate is whoever I chose to be with and that person will always be you."

Tsuna knew that if he didn't have fur right now he would be blushing so brightly. He was surprised and happy at the same time. He really liked Hibari. When Hibari turned to him he rubbed his nose against Hibari's. "I would love to be with you forever too."

Yamamoto laughed, "Well then it has been decided, our mateless pack leader finally has our top alpha mate."

Tsuna's old pack just stood there completely dumfounded by what was going on. That kind of thing does not occur on a daily basis. They had never heard of the alpha mate in a pack being a male but they did not really see anything wrong with it.

Basil was at the back of the group and he turned leave but he stopped when Iemitsu yelled at him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Basil looked back. "I'm leaving. We're in another wolf's territory and you picked a fight with his pack, not to mention you picked a fight with Tsuna who none of us can win a fight against and you already know that."

Iemitsu snarled at him. "Get back here, we are not leaving him behind."

Basil laughed as he kept walking away. "There's nothing you could do to stop him. He'll kick your ass if you try to take him by force and I don't want to see anyone else die."

Nana turned and left with Basil. She bumped into Iemitsu. "Go. We'll talk about it later."

Tsuna watched his old pack leave and Hibari brought up the question everyone was dying to ask. "Do you regret staying with us?"

Tsuna shook his head. "The only think I regret was actually missing them. They were always horrible to me but when you first found me I missed them."

Hibari rubbed up against Tsuna. "It's okay to care for them. They were your family and most wolves would care for their parents."

Tsuna laughed sadly. "They never treated me like their child. They treated me like their property and I hated him the most of all. I almost killed him once when he attacked me but my mother calmed me down. He was always weaker than me."

Hibari stayed beside him. "Then why didn't you leave."

Tsuna choked back tears. "I didn't want to be alone and if I had left then I would have had no one to be with. I don't handle solitude very well."

Yamamoto sighed and rubbed the younger wolf's back soothingly. "But that might have been better than being with them."

Tsuna smiled. "Nothing is worse than being alone."

Hibari lightly bopped Tsuna on the head. "Come on. You're not alone anymore so let's get back to the group."

Tsuna went to move but his leg gave out. He looked to see that the cut had reopened. "I must have opened it when I and fought with him… it had healed but the skin wasn't strong enough to handle me moving at full speed."

Hibari and Yamamoto helped him back up and then they began walking back to the den. Tsuna was quiet for the rest of the walk. When they got back, the group came up to them because of the scent of the other wolves. Gokudera explained what happened and everyone was happy when they heard that Tsuna had officially become Hibari's soon to be mate.

Hibari had gone to the forest for a little bit to get some air and when he came back to the group to get Tsuna, the younger wolf was missing. He went to the cave afterwards to find Tsuna lying on his side in pain. He quickly went over to see what was wrong. "Tsuna, what's wrong?"

Tsuna grimaced. "I over worked my leg and it's hurting really bad. I think I reopened the muscles that had just healed. I put too much into my run at him. It was too much pressure...hnnn"

Tsuna moaned out in pain. Hibari looked over his leg to see a puddle of blood. "Are you sure you'll be okay? It's bleeding a lot..."

Tsuna did not respond immediately and Hibari realised that Tsuna had passed out. Hibari quickly applied pressure on Tsuna's wound after sitting him up for a while. The blood stopped.

In the morning, he licked it a little and then woke Tsuna up. He asked if Tsuna could walk and the younger just said he was not going to push himself too much, so he would be lying down as much as possible. Then Hibari got Chrome and Yamamoto to come stay with Tsuna while he went out to hunt for the group.

He came back a while later with a small elk and a few rabbits. He dragged it all to his cave and they all ate. He gave Tsuna the rabbits. "I thought this would be easier for you to eat than moving over to eat the Elk with the rest."

Tsuna bit into the Rabbit and smiled. "Thank you."

When Tsuna turned to walk away he noticed that the orange in Tsuna's eyes today was brighter and out of curiosity asked why. "Tsuna what's with your eyes today?"

Tsuna jumped slightly at the question. "I'm having a hard time calming my intuition down so my senses are at max right now and it makes my eyes brighter than usual."

Chrome spoke up. "Is it like mine and Mukuro-sama when we use our illusions?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, except mine's more like super senses."

Chrome nodded and then left the cave when she heard Mukuro calling from below. Tsuna looked at Hibari when everyone had left. "Has she mated with Mukuro?"

Hibari nodded. "Yamamoto and Gokudera are the only two left without mates and that's because they enjoy each other's company more than other female wolves. Like us."

Tsuna laughed as he finished the rabbit off quickly. "So you really want someone as useless and as much of a burden as me to be your alpha mate."

Hibari smirked. "Yes but only when you're ready and don't call yourself useless. I like you because you're beautiful and not anywhere near useless. You're stronger than many wolves I've met."

Tsuna moved so he was lying down again and Hibari moved to rest behind him as the sun began to set. Hibari looked out of the cave as the sun set early, thinking about what they would have to do for winter and if Tsuna could handle them moving to the other den.

Tsuna rubbed against his neck and Hibari was shocked when he heard Tsuna speak quietly. "I love you Kyoya."

Hibari smiled on the inside. It was a long time since he last heard that name. It made Hibari feel warm on the inside even in the chilly autumn wind. "I love you too Tsunayoshi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So Tsuna is basically the alpha mate, and I have decided that the wolves can still use illusions because chrome and Mukuro aren't themselves without their illusions, and really I thought giving Tsuna his super intuition was a good idea. So I hope everyone like the way the story went and if you all haven't noticed yet I hate Iemitsu with a passion, he is an ass and ... I want to kill him off so bad.
> 
> Yes Tsuna called Hibari by his real name, their getting closer to each other. Also tell me if you have any questions, comments or even ideas or stuff or people you want to see I really like listening to other people's ideas and incorporating them if they'll fit with my ideas so please review.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed. Also this has been officially fixed by my beta reader Destiny Aitsuji, so please enjoy it in its corrected form.
> 
> Beta Reader's Note: It has been improved and I hope you will find it more enjoyable to read ^^ Do leave a review for the author~


	4. Ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is the next chapter, I am bring more flame and history about Tsuna and who he is this chapter, and a new wolf pack has arrive, and who's the wolf in charge of it well if you read you'll soon find out.

Chapter 3

They were walking together through the forest on their way to the new den. The sun had set long ago but they were still going strong.

Tsuna was walking beside Hibari at the front of their line. As they continued to walk, he was paying attention to every sound and noise because his senses were still on high alert.

He felt the throbbing in his leg from the over use of it but continued to keep a strong stance and walked on. He already knew that the others were worried about him and were considering if it was a wise decision to allow him to trek. The only reason Tsuna was handling it well so far was due to the fact he was using nothing but pure will power. In reality, he was exhausted both mentally and physically.

As he was walking, he heard something and his head snapped around. No one else seemed to have heard the cruel sounding laugh. He could hear a faint conversation between two people that he knew but when he looked around, they were not talking. No one else seemed to hear it. They were talking about him. "Mukuro-sama I don't think Tsuna-sama can handle this. Something's wrong with him."

Tsuna's head was ringing as he continued to hear them talk. When he looked back, they were clearly looking at each other. "I know Nagi. We need to stop but no one else seemed to notice that he's lying about being okay."

Tsuna glared at them and then looked forward to continue walking. He tried block out their mental conversation it failed miserably. They were clueless that he could hear them. Tsuna cursed his damned abilities in his head as he walked on. His sky flames and his stupid intuition were a curse on their own but combined, they made it so he could use any type of flames easily even if he had not intentionally meant to. That was probably why he was the only one in the group who could listen in on Chrome and Mukuro's conversation.

While they were talking, Tsuna took the chance and tried to tell them he was there. He closed his eyes for just a second and said to them in his head, "I can hear you guys."

Both Mukuro and Chrome instantly stopped walking and looked at him. Everyone stopped when the illusionist pair halted. Mukuro laughed and then asked aloud. "So how much did you actually hear?"

Tsuna sighed. "When my head started ringing and your voices came through, it was when Chrome said I needed to rest."

Mukuro looked at him and simply said, "You do don't you?"

Tsuna nodded, "My head's spinning. I'm exhausted mentally and my leg hurts pretty badly."

Hibari looked at him. "We will stop here then. We shall proceed only after resting for a while."

Hibari sat beside Tsuna. Mukuro and Chrome sat down across from them. "So why can you hear our telepathy."

Tsuna stood and focused enough to release his flames. Orange formed around his legs above his ankles and another orange flame was on his forehead, then one swirled around his tail. The last thing to appear was a crest on his neck. "I have sky flames as you can see. I can use all types of flames but when my intuition is working too sensitively, I guess it makes my flames so strong that I can hear you using your flames to communicate."

Mukuro nodded in understanding. "Well that's interesting to know."

Tsuna looked at Chrome and smiled kindly. "So your actual name is Nagi… that's a cute name."

Chrome looked away with a little blush. Mukuro laughed slightly as Hibari looked at Tsuna. "Turn the flames off and go to sleep. You need to rest so we can continue on our way."

Tsuna nodded and turned them off the best he could. His intuition was still causing him problems because of how over sensitive it was at the moment but he tried his best. Luckily he managed to shut them off for a long enough, making it possible for him to fall asleep.

Tsuna awoke to his senses screaming at him to either run or attack as he suddenly flew over the top of Chrome who had fallen asleep beside him. He had no idea where Hibari and Mukuro had gone off to but he knew that this wolf was not one of theirs and all he could think was to attack it before it got Chrome since he knew it had been going for her.

He jumped on the black wolf that had bright yellow eyes. Tsuna growled as they circled each other, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Tsuna would have attacked him if he thought his leg could withstand the stress but he was unsure as all that walking had put a lot of undue stress on it. Tsuna did not want to risk it further.

He did not trust this wolf as they continued to circle each other. Suddenly, his leg fell out from under him and instantly the other wolf looked at his leg.

It made a soft barking noise as more wolves emerged from the shadows to surround him. There were seven of them in total and Tsuna was ready to attack all of them until he locked eyes with the pure snow white one.

Instantly, his instincts calmed down as he collapsed from the pain in his legs and exhaustion.

A small wolf had suddenly attacked him when he was going after a small female purple one. He was almost too fast for Reborn and that was rare. Reborn almost got bitten by the smaller wolf at first because of how silently and quickly he had attacked.

Had Reborn not been the experienced wolf, he was he most likely to have been bitten. They circled and Reborn waited for a couple minutes for the younger wolf to attack but he never did.

After a few more minutes, Reborn noticed the large injury on the younger wolf's leg. He knew now that this wolf would be far from a challenge for him. Maybe if he was not injured the wolf could have challenge him but with that injury and how stressed it was, he knew the younger could do nothing to cause him problems so he called the rest of his pack out of the bush.

Viper walked slowly forward towards the younger wolf as did Skull and right when they were going to attack him for the kill, the pack's lead female wolf looked at the younger brown wolf.

They locked eyes and instantly she started walking forward and the brown wolf collapsed. She came close to him and smelled him over before looking over his leg. "His pack is nearby and there are more of them then us. We can't just leave him with them. I need to have a talk with him too. Reborn, Colonello and Skull, I need you guys to bring him back to the cave. Also, Reborn I need you to heal his leg."

Reborn did not know exactly what Yuni wanted the injured small wolf for. He may be strong and Reborn could tell that. However, being injured he would be of no use. Reborn could easily heal him but he hated the idea of wasting his flames on someone else. Then again, the pack's Alpha said they needed to bring him so there could be no further argument.

Reborn looked at Skull and ordered. "You get to be the one to crawl under his body. He's not that big. You should be able to carry him. We'll steady him to make sure he doesn't fall off."

They slowly made it back to their den with the young wolf on Skull's back. Tsuna was taken to Reborn's den. Reborn started using his sun flames to make his leg heal fast.

When done, the younger wolf's leg was all healed up. Reborn lounged back to the other side of the cave. He just stared at the young male wolf wondering why Yuni had spared its life. He saw nothing out of the ordinary about the young wolf.

Reborn had been asked by Yuni to watch the boy until he wakes up and to inform her once he did since she really needed to talk to him. The wolf had already been sleeping for quite a while. At first Reborn had only expected him to take a few hours to wake up but it was half way into the next day before the child started showing even the slightest signs of waking.

Reborn had just returned to trade spots with Colonello who had been watching the younger wolf in his place while he was gone hunting. He had needed to get something to eat so Colonello had ended up being the one to watch the wolf. As Reborn walked in, he looked at Colonello. "Any signs of him waking up soon?"

Colonello shook his head. "Nothing at all. I think there's more to his condition than just that injury. It might take a bit longer."

Reborn sighed. " Hhmmm, maybe we should talk to Yuni."

Yuni entered just in time. "You needed to speak with me, Reborn?"

Reborn turned and sighed. "He's not waking up."

Yuni sat beside the young brown wolf and rubbed his head a few times. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. She caught his eyes with her glare and he calmed down really fast. She spoke up quickly. "Tsunayoshi, Vongola heir, what are you doing in such a place? And why did you attack my wolf?"

Reborn looked at her not really getting what she was talking about but clearly the younger wolf knew what she had meant. "I am the Alpha of my own pack and we were moving to the winter den. I was protecting a young female wolf from my pack when he was about to attack her."

Reborn looked at him irritated by how disrespectful he was to Yuni. "Watch your mouth young wolf she is our Alpha and..."

Yuni glared at Reborn her orange eyes clearly telling him to be quiet. "He has no reason to watch his mouth. We are of equal standing and even if he wasn't an Alpha in his own pack, we would still be of the same standing. He's one of the three rare sky flame inheritors in this world with the special sky flame seals. Well I guess he's also a little more to me than that."

The young wolf sighed and stood up. Instantly he noticed the difference in his leg. He felt great now. Tsuna stood up strong as he released his flames while his eyes changed.

Flames formed around his body like they did with Yuni's when she got serious in a fight. It was nearly exactly like hers but his were obviously stronger than hers because of their size and purity. He also had a different symbol on his chest.

When he opened his eyes, the orange had become more vibrant and he stared at Reborn.

Yuni smiled as she did the same. The two wolves got closer to each other and their flames burned brighter until their necks wrapped together. Yuni said softly. "It's been a long time Tsunayoshi. Did you finally escape that jail your parents created not understanding the truth behind what you were?"

Tsunayoshi replied with a gentle smile. "Yes, with the help of my partner I've become free. But I still haven't told anyone the truth about me."

Yuni frowned. "You need to tell your pack. I'm sure if your intuition says it's okay for you to be with them then you can tell them."

The younger wolf looked up. "I've only ever told you, even my parents didn't understand just how much more special I was than they thought. Had they known the truth I think I would have been literally put in to a cage."

Flash Back

A small brown wolf crawled around a cave. Two other young adult wolves watched him carefully. He jumped on one of them only to be pushed off. "Stop screwing around Tsunayoshi and behave like you should."

Tsuna sighed as he moved further to the back of the cave. He just gave up on getting out and playing since it wasn't going to happen. He woke up twenty minutes later to see another small white wolf sneak past the guards. He smiled at her. "Yuni, you shouldn't be here… if my father sees you you'll get yourself and your mother in trouble."

Yuni smiled. "It doesn't matter because we're leaving this place soon and mother said your father is becoming out of control. For my safety, we need to leave."

Tsuna beamed at the wonderful news. "That's really good! That means you can escape this prison."

Yuni looked at him firmly. "But you have to come with us Tsuna, mother sent me to get you so that we could leave together. She said that we can't leave you behind."

Tsuna smiled at Yuni reassuringly. "I know. I am so if we're going we have to go now."

The two went to sneak past the guards but were caught. Tsuna fought with the guards and told Yuni to run, giving her the needed time to escape to her mother.

Aria must have made the right choice because Tsuna had not seen Yuni ever since then and he knew that it was better that way, He would rather allow Yuni to escape than have them both imprisoned by his parents for life.

Yuni was unable to hide her abilities at that time as well as Tsuna when their powers started arriving so her mother had made the choice to leave. When Tsuna was not able to make it, Aria made the right choice and helped at least one of them escape.

Tsuna had been beaten by his father the night Yuni escaped. His mother merely ignored what his father was doing as he bit and attacked the younger wolf. Tsuna was not even fully grown at the time. He could not withstand the beating so it was when Tsuna had decided on using his powers somewhat so he could protect himself.

He fought back using a small amount of his flames and his intuition. No flames formed outside of his body except for the ones that had to. They burned some of his father's fur and mouth when he tried to bite him.

Tsuna stopped the flames when he had gone too far and took what little bit was left of the beating before his father had passed out from his injuries for the night.

From that night on, his leash had gotten tighter until he had matured in size and his parents must have started trusting him again because of his good behavior. While he could handle the small beatings ever so often, he wanted to trust them.

By the end of his time spent with his parents, he had come to hate them for the cage they made him live in and for that reason he had never even thought about telling them the truth about himself.

Flash Back End

Tsuna sighed as he debated if he should tell them or not. He was one of the three wolves with the strongest flames. The only one they had yet to meet was the Mare heir. Tsuna looked at Yuni. "Have you had any visions of the Mare heir?"

She nodded. "Yes. He should meet with one of us soon. I'm sure you have seen him too."

Tsuna smiled. "Yes. It's good if he meets with us but right now I really have to leave. Which way is it to my pack?"

Yuni pouted. "You have to leave already Tsunayoshi? You're basically my brother and I haven't seen you in years…"

Tsuna sighed. "If I don't go soon you'll regret it."

There was a loud noise as growling erupted from outside the cave. Tsuna sighed as he guessed what was going on. He looked at Yuni urgently with a small smile. "Well, I have to go now. They're here to get me."

Suddenly, Hibari came swiftly into the cave. He was so fast that no one except Tsuna saw him as he tackled Yuni to the ground and placed his mouth around her neck. Tsuna quickly ran over. "Hibari stop! She's someone I know… we're basically siblings so please don't kill her."

Hibari stopped instantly and went over to Tsuna, touching noses with him, as Mukuro came in pissed off with the rest of the pack walking in behind them. The group was strong and you could tell with one look. Tsuna smiled reassuringly. "Sorry, we were attacked and you guys weren't there so I did what I could to protect Chrome who was asleep."

Chrome looked at Tsuna from behind Mukuro apologetically. "I'm so sorry Tsuna-sama."

Tsuna shook his head. "It's okay. It was my fault. We were resting anyways."

Mukuro came forward beside them and spoke calmly. "We should leave. We have to get to the new den soon before the snow starts falling."

Tsuna nodded as he rubbed up against Hibari and smiled at Mukuro. "Then let's go."

Mukuro looked at Tsuna and hesitated. "But what about your leg?"

Tsuna smiled at Reborn. "The wolf over there healed it for me. It's as good as new now."

Tsuna said goodbye to Yuni and then left with the rest of his pack.

None of them had experienced Tsuna's true speed yet and it impressed even Hibari. They had a hard time keeping up with the younger wolf because he was so fast and light on his feet. He never stepped in the wrong spot.

Tsuna seemed to always have his path planned out way ahead of himself. He stopped running when he noticed he was ahead of the rest of the pack by quite a distance. He walked back to where they were. Tsuna was so fast because of his intuition telling him where not to step which meant he did not trip and that allowed him to use his full speed.

Hibari stopped and noticed everyone was tired, excluding Tsuna, because they had ran all the way to where Tsuna's smell came from. He looked at Tsuna who was still walking back to them. "We need to stop. Everyone's tired. We can continue when everyone's rested for a while."

Tsuna looked around and smiled. "Okay."

Tsuna sat down laying his head on Hibari. Hibari looked at him and frowned. "Why didn't you tell us you were going with them? We were worried."

Tsuna glanced up at Hibari. "I passed out when I was protecting Chrome from the one black wolf I think they called him Reborn. They took me back to their den while I was passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't my own choice to go with them. Had it been, I wouldn't have gone."

Hibari nodded even though he was not happy about it. "Well it doesn't matter as long as you're okay."

Tsuna sighed in agreement to the unspoken thoughts. "Yeah. I do have something to tell you. I was worried at first about how you all would react if I told you but Yuni said it should be fine so I'll tell you."

Hibari looked up from where he had set his head down, suddenly serious. "What is it?"

There was a long pause and Hibari paled. "Are you…"

Tsuna blushed as he caught on. "No I'm not pregnant you idiot!"

Then Tsuna explained all about himself, Yuni and about the third wolf of the three that he and Yuni knew the name of since birth. They always knew the names of each other, which was why Yuni's mother joined Tsuna's pack in the first place.

They all have stronger flames than the rest of the world but each wolf has a different gift. Tsuna's gift is to receive strength and knowledge from his ancestors as well as his super intuition which was special to himself and the original Vongola sky wolf. Yuni and her family had the ability to see small snippets of the future although they are not always understandable but sadly they have shorter lives than most other wolves. The third group was the Mare sky flame and they could gain knowledge from themselves in other worlds. If one of these wolves died, the balance of the world would be off and chaos could erupt.

Hibari just listened and took in all of the information that Tsuna gave him and then gave a small chuckle. "So it was for the good of the entire world that I helped you that day."

Tsuna looked down. "I don't necessarily believe everything I just told you but that's what Aria and Yuni taught me when we were together. That's what is supposed to be if we die although I can't really see how the death of one or even three wolves could change the world even if we have special flames."

Hibari nodded and toyed with that thought. "Well I'm sure we don't want to find out what will happen if one of you does die. I certainly can't live in a world without Tsunayoshi. Where's the third wolf?"

Tsuna looked at the sky. "His name's Byakuran. I've seen him in dreams like Yuni although her powers allow her to see a lot more and I'm sure he's seen us too. It's natural we know about each other without meeting. We could go our entire lives without meeting so it's not really mandatory although Yuni said one of us would be meeting him soon."

Hibari hummed. "Well at least it's good you have someone you cherish who you feel is your family."

Tsuna would be smiling if he could right now. "Yeah, she's basically my sister. I helped her mother and her escape my father's pack when we were still tiny wolves. It was important that she left because at that age, Yuni couldn't control her abilities but I could. So I gave up my chance for freedom to help her leave with her mother."

Hibari nudged his lover. "If you had left with her, I would never have found you."

Tsuna laughed. "Well, I'm happy you guys did find me. I couldn't live without you guys now."

Chrome spoke now from her spot after listening in on the story. "We couldn't be without you either Tsuna-sama."

Tsuna laughed fondly. "You can drop the –sama chrome."

Chrome shook her head and smiled. "I like adding –sama. Mukuro-sama, Tsuna-sama, Hibari-sama… no, that doesn't sound right. It should be Hibari-san."

Tsuna put his head down and giggled as they all continued talking. Hibari pouted. Tsuna listened to everything going on around him absorbing in the sounds of life. Everyone made some type of noticeable noise that he would usually pick up when suddenly he heard a twig snap. "Not again…" he groaned.

They all looked at him as he stood up. Hibari looked up at him. "Someone's here." They became serious again.

Tsuna looked into the dark thick area of the bush and undergrowth. "Come out now. We already know that you're there."

There in the brush, was a small black wolf pup with white spots on his coat. He had bright green eyes and behind him was a larger black wolf with yellow eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: One wolf is Reborn but can anyone guess who the other wolf is?
> 
> Beta Reader's Note: Damn I wanna know too TTATT Do leave a review~ My guess is Reborn's illegitimate son… then again I could be wrong xD


	5. Ch 4

Tsuna walked over to the small spotted wolf with Reborn. "Why are you here?"

Reborn nudged the small wolf forward. "Yuni found this pup shortly after you left so she told me for some reason to take him to you."

Tsuna quickly looked the pup over and then turned to Hibari. "Can he stay Hibari? Usually if Yuni does something like this there is a good reason."

Hibari walked over and gave the pup a quick look over and then he nodded. "You're my mate so I will trust in your decisions."

Tsuna smiled then carefully gave Reborn a look, his instincts telling him not to allow the black wolf to leave. "Reborn you can't leave."

Reborn glared at the wolf, "What are you saying?"

Tsuna looked at him with seriousness showing clearly in his eyes. Reborn took one glance at him and then instantly remembered the day Aria had died. Yuni had made the exact same face before Aria had gone hunting on the day of her death. Tsuna snapped him out of his thoughts with what he said next, "I fear that if you leave now then you will surely die."

Reborn glared at him, "You've saying that you've seen me die then?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No but my instincts are telling me that your death is coming soon if you leave now."

Reborn calmed himself down and simply replied, "Ok."

Tsuna nodded clearly happy about his decision. He looked at Hibari, "Is it time to head out again?"

Hibari nodded and turned starting to walk. Tsuna followed behind and then the rest of the pack behind them.

-Line Break-

Tsuna laughed as he watched the girls playing with the young male wolf Lambo. They had been taking another break and while Lambo was being very whinny about what he wanted to do, Tsuna was actually very glad the girls had decided to play with him or Hibari might have attacked him out of frustration.

Tsuna smiled turned his head to see Hibari distracted with something else so he licked his muzzle. Hibari looked at him and licked back. The two did this for a couple of minutes before Tsuna got tired and rested his head across Hibari's back. He fell asleep rather easily and the rest of the pack followed closely behind.

-Line Break-

Surprisingly everyone in the pack had been very accepting of their new pack mates. Well, everyone except Hibari but that was to be expected since he only really liked being with Tsuna even though he would tolerate the others. The other wolves had been immediately accepted to the point that Tsuna and Hibari were even taking Lambo hunting with them. Reborn had been teaching the small wolf some tracking techniques that could help him with many different things while the rest of the pack taught him everything else.

The young wolf had been so accepted that it brought the motherly instincts out of all the female wolves in their pack. Tsuna did not mind it since they respected him and he got along with all the girls although all the other guys were getting yelled at twenty four seven. In Tsuna's eyes it was extremely amusing to watch calm little Kyoko rip Yamamoto a new one for Lambo getting a small cut on his paw.

-Line Break-

They had all finally arrived at their winter cave. It was a small and deep cave that would fit them all very nicely. There was not much room but they enjoyed it because it made them a lot warmer. With their small numbers, anything bigger could end up freezing them over winter. Life had not been too hard to adjust to after the move and even with the new pack members that were so suddenly added to their group, everything was still pretty much the same.

Tsuna found this new den to be a rather interesting place. The cave's entrance was really small and hidden. It barely fit two wolves when they tried to leave but that was a good thing in Tsuna's mind. It meant that there was less of a chance for them to be found in their sleep with a small entrance. It was his first time but it was not a very hard area to navigate, unlike their old den in the forest. It was a lot less dense here, making it both easier and harder for hunting and defense. Even then, it was nice and close to a water source. Not to mention Tsuna was really enjoying the place's smell so far.

It was early morning as Tsuna woke up. The sun had just risen as he stood up and carefully made his way out. He stretched, yawning as he prepared his body for hunting. It was his turn to get a meal but he did not mind since it was so easy for him. As he was just starting to leave his current spot in front of the cave, he heard the crushing of snow behind him. He saw a yawning Lambo as he looked backwards to see who had already woken up. He started working again, making more paw prints in the fresh snow. It felt really nice but was also very cold. Still, he enjoyed the feeling.

He walked out into the small clearing as Lambo followed behind him. Tsuna looked back at Lambo again wondering what the younger planned on doing while the others slept and why he was even awake. "What are you doing up so early?"

Lambo walked forward until he was right beside Tsuna. He was slightly irritated as he gave his response, "I got kicked by Ryohei."

Tsuna giggle when he heard that. "Well then, since you're already awake do you feel like coming hunting with me?"

Lambo ran out in front of Tsuna, and then looked back, "Ok."

The two wolves then headed out to hunt. They walked through the forest. Tsuna walked quietly while Lambo walked rather noisily. Tsuna stopped walking halfway. It was definitely starting to get on his nerves. "Lambo, can you please walk a little quieter?"

Lambo stopped walking and then looked down apologetically. "Sorry."

Tsuna just brushed his face up against the younger wolf affectionately, "It's okay. Just try to be a little quieter."

Lambo nodded, "Okay Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna sighed at the adding of 'nii' to his name but did not say anything and continued walking. Tsuna heard a noise up ahead and crouched. After sniffing the air he figured out that it was definitely rabbits and his instincts were telling him it was quite a few. He looked to the small wolf now behind him. "You go around that way and when I jump out, do the same. Try and catch the rabbits by their throats okay?"

Lambo nodded and then headed to the other side of the rabbits. Once Tsuna was sure he was ready, he started the attack. Instantly he was at top speed and in just a few seconds, he had killed four of the seven rabbits. When he looked up the other three were gone and Lambo was not there either. Tsuna went over to where Lambo was a couple of seconds ago and followed the scent left behind.

He started running when he could not find the smaller wolf right away. Where could he have gone? When Tsuna came up to a clearing, he dropped into the grass and bushes to hide his presence with his flames. His eyes were bright orange again and his instincts were screaming at him to run but he did not listen. He could tell Lambo was with the danger and Tsuna would rather die than leave his pack member behind.

With that last thought, he flew out from his hiding spot flying over Lambo and took his place between the enemy and the younger wolf. Instantly, he knew how much worse the situation really was when he saw the pack across from him. He was strong but there were too many for him to handle.

He glanced back at a bitten up and scared Lambo, trying to decide on what to do. He looked back at the wolves and then whispered so only Lambo could hear, "Run, get back to the pack now. There's too many for us to handle alone. I'll hold them off for as long as I can so you can get away."

"But Tsuna?" Lambo did not want to leave him alone it was too dangerous.

"Go now!" There was no room for argument.

Lambo took off at the fastest speed he could possibly handle in his condition. One of the wolves went to run after him but Tsuna started his attack. Instantly, he moved towards the small blue wolf quickly making his way closer until with one move, his teeth were around the wolf's neck and he had bitten down. It was an instant death.

Tsuna had destroyed the small wolf's wind pipe, killing her quickly. He held her in his mouth as the blood stained her dead fur and his muzzle. The blood dripped from his mouth to the snow covered white ground, staining it with the crimson red liquid. He dropped her body and prepared himself for the rest of the fight.

Tsuna glared at all of the wolves. His orange eyes clearly spooked the rest of the wolves out. He growled as he watched the large green wolf tell the red one something. The red one then headed to the white wolf standing behind the others, eating. The other wolves moved as the white wolf walked to the front of the pack. Tsuna growled as the white wolf walked closer and closer towards him. Tsuna looked at the small purple patch of fur under the wolf's eye as a memory of the white wolf flashed in his head. Where had he seen this wolf before?

"Tsunayoshi-kun, it is good to finally meet you," whispered the white wolf eerily.

Tsuna could not remember who this wolf was but he swore he had seen him before. That's when it hit him, "Byakuran!"

The wolf nodded, clearly delighted that the small wolf actually remembered him. "So then you've seen me too, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded slightly, still really wary and crept out by the other. "You're the third Sky wolf then?"

Byakuran nodded his head. "Yes and we've been looking for you my sweet Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna took a step back, catious. "Why?"

Byakuran's personality suddenly took a complete turn. Madness danced in his eyes. "Because both you and Yuni belong to me…"

Tsuna knew something was wrong with him. He knew he needed to escape. Tsuna would have run but his instincts told him not to turn his back on the other. Tsuna kept backing up as Byakuran continued to walk closer. He turned his head when his concentration broke after bumping into a tree. When he looked back forward he saw bright orange eyes staring into his own from a few inches in front of him. He could not look away as he felt himself losing consciousness. He felt the other wolf lean forward to support him as he blacked out.

-Line Break-

Hibari had woken up to find both Tsuna and the small cow colored wolf gone but he figured that they had gone hunting since it was Tsuna's turn. A while went by as all the wolves did their own things until they could small blood.

Hibari quickly ran down from the hill to the small limping wolf. Lambo yelled when he saw the others. "HELP! Tsuna-nii needs help… There was another pack and he told me to run."

Hibari took off instantly. Everyone else was following close behind. Even though they ran as fast as they could, they were too late. When they had arrived at the clearing, all that was left was the dead female wolf. Her blood was still seeping out all over the snow. Somehow even all their tracks and scents were gone. Hibari was frustrated. He looked at the other person, believing he may still be able to track them. "Can you sense anything around?"

Reborn shook his head. "No but I have an idea who took him."

Hibari turned again to look at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously and promised pain. "Who?"

"The other sky wolf. They are the only ones who can cover their tracks this well. We need to find Yuni. She'll be the only one who could possibly track them."

"Then let's go!" Hibari yelled out as Reborn led the way.

-Line Break-

Author's Note: It was short. But I think it did what I wanted this chapter too.

Beta Read on 09/04/14 by Destiny Aitsuji. Do leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So that was the prologue to see if anyone will even like the idea, my class was talking about wolves and mating and hormones and the idea popped in to my head so I wrote some key ideas down and this is the short prologue to what the story will be about, it could also be called the first chapter. If anyone's likes it please tell me and if you think I should continue say something because if no one's says they like it then it might not be continued also with the actual chapters they will be much longer than this one. Also first chapter will have the meeting with Hibari. This was beta'd by Destiny Aitsuji who is the best beta reader ever.


End file.
